This invention relates generally to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI).
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a widely used imaging modality which provides excellent soft tissue contrast and which does not impose any hazard of ionizing radiation. MRI acquisitions can be significantly sped up by parallel imaging (PI) techniques which acquire aliased signal from multiple spatial locations and later separate the individual locations in the image reconstruction process. PI utilizes multicoil receive arrays for data acquisition. The signal measured by a particular coil is the underlying MR signal weighted by the receive sensitivity of that coil. The multiple measurements taken by the multiple coils in a coil array are used in the reconstruction to resolve the spatial aliasing.